Remember Me
by lrigD
Summary: Another husband writing to another wife. Same concept, different people.


**_I bought PS, I love you by Cecilia Ahern last week and absolutely fell in love with it - the whole concept of the novel, the way it was written everything. I was expecting another chicklit (which, let's face it, I absolutely love, but it is light reading) and was faced with this amazing novel instead, with one sentence from the novel in particular continually floating around in my head - _Don't be afraid to fall in love again_. __Then tonight, I watched the film and was slightly disappointed, to be honest. In my mind, Holly, Gerry and everybody else are Irish, not American (I know that in the film, Gerry was Irish, but it's not the same). Holly was not how I pictured her at all - I was not enjoying the film so much._**

**_But then the ending came, with Holly's mother and Gerry's final letter, and Daniel reading it to her (Daniel was another disappointment, by the way...), and I must admit I was crying._**

**_I wrote this little piece before I knew what was in that final letter in the film, and this is not based on PS, I love you; I just used the same concept. This is another husband writing to another wife, with maybe a little bit stolen here and there from PS, I love you - I hope that's okay. _**

**_This may actually be the first fic that has a longer AN than actual story, lol. Enjoy!_**

**_(By the way, I did absolutely _love_ Gerry in the film. He was simply amazing. I loved him, I really did. May have a thing for Irishmen from now on...)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hi, love.

Surprised to see this, are you? I suppose it's not every day you get a letter from your dead husband. Or – ex-husband? Not so good with the name tags yet.

I know it hurts. You might say – no, you don't, you _don't_ know how much it hurts - but I do.

I see it every day.

Don't forget that – I am looking down upon you. I can see everything. I can see that right now, you're smiling through your tears. And you're wondering why I did this, and how did I manage it.

I can see your pain now, you know. You smile and you are brave for me, but I _know_ you. I know it hurts. You're just too grand a woman to show it to me.

You won't read this until I'm gone so it's no use talking about now to you in the future – but, sweetheart, don't make the world go dark without your smile. My world is ending, but yours isn't over yet.

I know that right now it seems like the world is dying, and taking you along with it. It takes time, and work, and friends and family. It takes a lot. But I promise that one day, you can look at a picture of me, and you can smile and remember all the happiness without a black edge.

And I will always be here.

Our story is over. Maybe it ended before it should have, but it's over, and it's been an amazing story. It was filled with love and happiness, and _belonging_ together. And yes, a few tears too, a few shouted words. That's the story of life.

Our story is over – but your story is not.

There is a world out there, darling. I know that you've been sitting in our apartment for months now, and you're trying to cope with the black hole in your life, and it's the hardest thing you've ever tried to do.

The world is out there, waiting for you to open your doors and enter into it. It's calling for you to reappear. The world needs your beautiful face, girl. It needs your smile and your generosity, your happiness. And your love.

Don't be afraid to fall in love again. There's somebody out there for you – and he's not me, and maybe right now you feel as if nobody could replace me – but he's out there. And one day, you'll meet him the same way you met me. Life is full of coincidences like that. If I'd never seen you walking on that street, I wouldn't have followed you. I wouldn't have known what bar you went to at night, and I certainly wouldn't have gone to that god-awful bar.

But I did see you, and I did follow you, and before I know it I'd spent ten years with you.

You've made me so happy, love. I cannot tell you how much I love you, and that my love for you will never end. You have an angel watching over you, remember that. Remember that when you meet this other person – and when you think of spending your life with him. Don't be afraid to fall in love again. It's okay. There's room for more than one person in your heart – and so, I only have one request.

When you're with this other man, and you're happy, don't let anything ruin that.

But remember me. Remember that there's somebody here who will always love you, no matter who you are or where you are. I will always love you. Remember that.

Remember me.

* * *

**_Please tell me what you thought! I'd appreciate feedback a lot. _**


End file.
